The New Girl
by luckypugwrites
Summary: I was really in the mood to write a romance and I just read The Darkest Powers Trilogy, so I decided to make a short story up about it. It's a spicy romance with twists of adventure thrown in so I hope you enjoy it :
1. Prolouge

_**There was a single envelope left. It was simply addressed **_**"Mother".**

June 20th, 2010

"Ezmerelda Skye if I have to tell you one more time to get down here and do your chores I'm going to go upstairs and drag you down here myself!"

"Fine!"

Yep, that's me, Ezmerelda Skye Cantiza, but most folks 'round here know me simply by "Starr" or "Ez". However very few people can get away with calling me "Ez" and my mother is the ONLY one who ever uses my full name. But then again a lot of parents do that. Granted it was only when she was mad after I ignored her and her directions three or four times and she really wanted me to do something. Still she was the only one to use it—not even my dad did, but that's a different story. Apparently I'm the only one who also doesn't dote on her every word the first time she says them. But don't get me wrong, my mother may be a tiny thing, but she's got one HELL of a temper, and a nice track record for keeping grudges I might add. Looks like I inherited more then just her short stature and high metabolism.

But enough of this history lesson, back to the story at hand, sure mom I'll go play Cinderella with you so long as you know that makes you the ugly stepmother and me the tortured, beautiful, heroine that everyone falls in love with eventually!

"One second thought Ez I'll just do them myself, you can't clean well anyway honestly I'll just end up re-doing everything you half-heartedly attempted anyway."

Yeah, that totally just happened. See I kinda have this gift that's really rare even for people like me. I'm a supernatural, maybe you've heard of my darling god-sister? Oh yes the Wicked Witch of the West, (And I mean the ENTIRE Western Hemisphere) herself is my god-mother. Yup the extremely awful mother of one Tori Enlight is my god-mother. Lucky me, right? Well anyway I'm Ezmerelda Skye, and this is my story. So it all started about ten months ago—and no this isn't some freaky girl-got-raped-by-a-vampire-and-can-now-do-amazing-stuff stories 'cause those are full of crap. Honestly no vampire would even bother to give me the time of day let alone put forth the effort to actually rape me, vampire women are just so much more exotic.

From my name you probably thought I was some overly-perky blonde or spunky redhead, right? Wrong! I'm a dull brunette with brown eyes and a temper like hell.

Anyway about ten months ago I got my first period, wow how exciting right? Well apparently for me—and a lot of my family—once we hit puberty we go through an extra change. I mean it's bad enough going through puberty but of course bam! Once that cherry red blood starts flowin' between my legs every month I suddenly become a supernatural!

Yeah I know it all sounds kinda cool, I mean how many other people can do exactly what I can do? Apparently none, that's how rare I am. They don't even know what to call me, 'cause I'm so different from other supernaturals.

Well when it first started happening little ole me didn't really know what exactly was actually happening just a lot of strange things were going on. I can see visions, sometimes affect the visions to change into something I want to happen, cast some simple spells, see ghosts, and morph in half animal states. Pretty cool right? Well hands down I'm best with the visions and changing them. I can't honestly say I didn't take advantage of these powers at first but hey, I couldn't exactly control them at first either—that's how they found out and that's why I'm currently plotting my escape, trying to find Tori and her friends.

I gained more control over the next few months and that's when you could say I got my real power-rush. Well in the next four or five months after that I went a bit overboard and that's how the Edison Group caught me and figured out what I was.

Wondering why I'm not locked up now they know what I am? It's because I'm a fast talker and my mother's normal—well normal in the sense that she can't do anything supernatural, and knew nothing about the supernatural world. I used that as leverage and managed to talk my way out of being locked up saying it would clue her into our world which of course was classically against the rules.

They let me continue living with her but it's been months and they're getting restless. That's why I'm leaving tonight to find Tori and her companions. That's why I'm writing this for whoever finds it. Mom—I love you and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye but this is the safest thing for all of us.

I will be keeping s journal of my adventures, in which a copy of this will be added, which I hope to have published and sent home. Please don't forget me—

Signed—

Ezmerelda Skye "Starr" Cantiza

And so with this letter my adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Quietly I set down the letter I wrote for my mother on my bed and crept around my room. I checked my bag and made sure I had packed everything I would need. I had money, clothes, a tiny bit of food, my journal and a pencil. Most everything else I would have to buy when the need inevitably arise.

At ten past three in the morning the house was absolutely silent. That was what I had planned. It was also dark so even if I did wake up anyone in the house they wouldn't notice I was gone until the morning. It took a lot of planning but now was it. It was now or never as they would say in one of those films Chloe is apparently so interested in. I personally had always been fonder of books.

With a last look around and a deep breathe, I headed to the window. I had made sure to grease it yesterday, so it would open silently. I tossed my bag out lightly and climbed into the cold night air. Then I shut the window and headed off.

The night air was cold on my skin but I had layered my clothes so I wasn't shivering in the wind. I walked to the nearest bus station. Earlier in the week I had mapped out which stations could take me to New York and when.

Ten minutes later, as planned, an all-night bus came by. I paid a fare to New York City the day before so I simply showed the driver my ticket as I boarded then settled down for the long ride.

Sometime during the ride I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was sunrise and in the distance I could see the tips of the sky-scrapers littering New York City. I let out a long sigh, there was no turning back now, and in an hour my mother would wake up and find the letter.

I rummaged in my bag and took out my iPod. I know I should have left it at home, but I couldn't. Music was my comfort so I clicked on my favorite play list and lost myself in the music as the bus rocketed towards the sunrise.

_"Break out all the mechanical  
Step right up to the freaky intangible _

_ Hands uncuffed, take the leash off this animal _

_ If it's getting hyphy hit me with a night-c (yeah) _

_ Slip right into your stripper shoes _

_ Roll the dice, I got snake eyes and deja vu _

_ Poppin off and I'm bouncing with ballyhoo _

_ Tune in (tune in) _

_ Turn on (turn on) _

_ Drop out"_

The familiar words woke me out of my trance as I looked at my watch. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. That meant I had two hours till I had to catch my next bus. I got kind of lucky with this whole "escape-to-them" thing because I was actually able to find Tori and her friends with a bit of ease. A simple scrying spell had worked for me. That I didn't exactly understand because if I could find them with such a simple how could the Edison Group not have caught them yet? Or me for that matter.

I really needed to talk to Simon most. There were certain things I needed to discuss with him, blame the visions or whatever but I developed a kind of crush on him and I had to warn him not to fall in love with Chloe. I wasn't jealous or anything, on the contrary I was trying to help him. Chloe falls in love with someone else after all and I want to save him that pain. Chloe's love seems so cliché!

The bus was pulling into its station now. I decided to some breakfast before I started walking to my next stop. Once again I had pre-purchased my tickets so I had more then enough money to spare on a quick breakfast. I didn't leave before I left, who could? It was three am!

The women at the counter gave me a strange look. It didn't matter to me, I was 16, I was old enough to have a job and a car so that meant it was acceptable for me to be out this early. Early to bed, early to makes a girl strong and wise is what my mom used to always tell me.

I was munching on a toasted bagel from Dunkin' Doughnuts when I started walking to my next bus stop. It was a fair distance away so I had left myself plenty of time between bus rides to get there. Not to mention time to pee and eat. A few hours on a bus can make anyone want to wet themselves.

I stopped into a bathroom on the way there and then continued walking. It was getting warmer as the sun started peaking out in the early morning. I got myself to the bus stop with a half hour to spare. I picked up my ticket then went to the waiting area.

Fifteen minutes later they started letting people board the bus. I took a seat near the back of the bus and clicked on my iPod again. Only another hour before I got to the town the safe house was in and only half an hours walk until I got to the actual safe house.

I closed my eyes and the bus started moving. I really hated not being able to sleep at night. By now I must be starting to get bags under my eyes. I can only imagine what Tori and Chloe look like by now. They've gone a whole heck of a lot longer without sleep then I have.

An hour later exactly I woke up as the bus was pulling into its stop. I stepped off into the afternoon air. Then I grabbed a snack and stopped in the bathroom one last time before starting my walk to the safe house where everyone was holed up. Hopefully they won't turn me away. That thought left a knot in my stomach. A very tight knot, maybe I shouldn't have had that iced coolatta.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:** Fair warning there may be a bit of inappropriate language in this chapter and the next few to come. What can I say; it's how I would react too. It seems as though I've fallen a bit behind in my disclaimers, shame on me! But hey, who can blame me, _I am_ fairly scatter-brained. It says so in my profile *smug smile* but anyway so I'm going to try something new for a disclaimer so sorry if I can't pull it off.

**Disclaimer:** (random conversation with myself)

"I wonder if it's possible that there's a power where somehow it would work out the Chloe became my mother and I inherited a ton of sweet powers from her and Derek 'cause everyone knows they'll end up together anyway..."

"What are you talking about, that's not even physically impossible!"

"Well hey they said being a werewolf was physically impossible too but ask Derek, IT IS possible!"

"That's fiction. -.- Fiction isn't real."

"Yes it is! Just ask Kelley Armstrong!"

"Who?"

"The most amazing author who owns Darkest Powers. That reminds me I need a disclaimer to let people know I don't own any characters except Ez and her mother. Everyone else belongs to Ms. Armstrong. *sigh* I wish I owned those guys... the best ones are always fiction. v.v anyway now back to the story."

Tori was the first one to meet me outside the safe house. I hadn't told anyone there I was coming which in all after-thought might have been smart to do. I had a feeling she would be outside knowing she had problems getting along with people. That and she HATED being stuck inside anywhere for too long. She needed to go shopping eventually and getting outside was the closest they'd probably let her come to that.

She was out wandering the path way and I spotted her, knowing better then to shout I waved hoping she would see me. She didn't but I kept walking anyway. When I was within hearing distance of her I spoke up.

"Tori."

She looked over way beyond spooked, then relaxed. "Oh it's just you. Did mom finally get tired of chasing me herself? So tired she stooped that low that she's now sending her favorite daughter to get me?"

Her tone was icy. Now I remembered why we hadn't been to each others birthday parties in years. Her mom started treating me better then her, she had always been the disappointment and I was always the daughter her mother wanted. Not that I wanted to be that kid. I knew it hurt Tori but I had survival instincts of my own. As much as I wanted to help her out I didn't want anything reversed.

"She didn't. Do you really think Edison Group would actually sit back as I got all the way here and then let me try to bring you guys back to them? If I was working for them they would be standing before you right now not me. Besides were in the same boat now. You're not the only supernatural in this family you know."

Tori was many things, but not too stupid. She knew when I was lying and I was not lying. Plus my logic made sense. There was no way the Edison Group would let me go all the way here myself without stepping in somehow especially if they knew I knew where everyone was. I made sure to cover my tracks carefully too, I used only cash and a fake identity to buy my tickets that way no one from the Edison Group could follow me.

She nodded. I had gotten this far she wasn't going to send me home over a stupid rivalry that should have ended a while ago.

"Tori... I know this won't mean a lot but I am sorry," I paused for a second, I knew I only had a limited amount of time before we would no longer be alone, "I didn't want to b your mothers favorite. I know you don't want to hear this either but I just want you to know I'm not the cold-heartedly bitch you think I am. I wasn't trying to steal your mothers love and I didn't want to keep I was just trying to survive and I'm sorry you had to get hurt in that process."

She nodded again, "I know. And thanks. It actually means something hearing you say that."

I smiled and relaxed. It was good to have my best friend back. We went and hugged each other awkwardly then Derek came out of the house.

"I thought someone was here. Who are you?" he nearly growled at me. Sheesh by how over-protective he was acting you'd think his mate was pregnant or something!

I went to speak and explain myself but before I could say a word Tori came to my defense "Back off fur ball, she's an ally. Now go along and find a nice tree to take a potty break on!" she sneered too. It was kind of nice to see her being mean to someone other then me, but I still felt kind of bad.

He scowled but left and Tori then took me by the arm and lead me into the house. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

The very first person I saw when I entered the house was a boy. He looked very bi-racial but not in a mean way. He was cute! His parents must have been Asian and European but, damn that boy could work that genetic combination! For the first time since Tori and I stopped seeing each other regularly I felt self-conscious.

And of course me being the preoccupied, scatter-brain that I was I almost missed Tori's short introduction. His name was apparently Simon. He waved a quick hello and then left then room. Tori was going off on a rant about the social habits of the other house mates when I totally checked-out. I was too busy day-dreaming about Simon. Maybe later tonight I would go and talk to him.

I made a mental note to check with Tori about the latest gossip around here. By latest gossip of course I meant who was acceptable for me to chase and who wasn't. I was a girl after all and I knew the respectful code of conduct. You could only chase after another guy a girl flirts at if the guy shows not interest at all what so ever. I didn't exactly want a reputation as a whore before I even met half the house. It's not the best first impression.

My sure fire way to make a good first impression is be quiet, sit back and observe EVERYTHING! That way you know the basic way people act around you and if you don't say much there's really no way to say something stupid because you're not saying anything at all.

The rest of the night was spent with Tori introducing me to various people and such. I was informed I would have to spend the night bunking with Tori and Chloe but the next day the adults would have to make sure I was safe to keep around and not a spy. I was pretty sure they just wanted to know what my mysterious powers were; I hadn't even told Tori what they were.

My powers aren't always the easiest things to explain but I wasn't worried. I knew they'd let me stay here and that Chloe and I would become friends. And then something finally clicked.

"HOLY SHITE!"

"Whoa there Starr, you're using British cusses. It must be really bad." Tori commented, bemused.

"The blonde guy you first introduced me to, that was Simon. And the guy that first met us outside was Derek. I _need_ to talk to Chloe. Why? Because Simon likes Chloe but she likes Derek and Derek's just confused as hell!" I kept babbling and Tori just started laughing. Maybe I should have been the one to go to Lyle House, not her.

"Chill Starr, most of us around here know that already except Simon, Chloe and Derek. You can give it a few days before you go all Little-Miss-Match-Maker on them."

"Oh," I looked down. A blush crept into my cheeks; I always was too quick to jump to conclusions. Tori could tell by now I had a crush on Simon but she wasn't saying anything. Thank goddess!

There was a quiet knock on the door. I jumped nearly two feet in the air, which set Tori off laughing even harder. "Come in" I said weakly.

A blonde head peaked into the room then blinked, totally confused. "I heard all the noise and decided to come up here to make sure you were still alive, seeing as Tori isn't the – ermm—easiest person to get along with so I guess I'll just go."

"Oh! Thanks that was really sweet of you but no need to worry I can deal with Tori. When you've known her as long as I have she's kinda actually sweet." I threw in one of my joking-but-still-useful-in-getting-what-you-want-sweet smiles.

He feigned a look of utter shock and she scowled then smiled. "I would have never thought that'd be possible"

"It is. Tori's practically my sister. Okay technically she is kinda my sister." I trailed off.

This time the look of shock was real. "God-sister." Tori interrupted and corrected.

"Oh" realization dawned on Simon and I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Well since you two seem to already know each other pretty well why don't you come with my and tell me about yourself while I give you the grand tour."

I looked at Tori and she winked. Then I smiled too, a real smile and said "Ya, sure that sounds great."

With that I hoped up off the bed I had collapsed on and walked to the door then slipped out into the hall and follow Simon.

**A/N:** Okay sorry if this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense... I kinda sorta ran into some issues while typing it... some being my laptop getting shut off with only part of it saved! =.=" Ya that wasn't a pretty sight... anyway please, Please, PLEASE read and review!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay so this isn't really a chapter so to speak but I think it will be cute and I wanted to experiment with Simon's point of view so here's a short little thing I just came up with. This was actually inspired by one of my best friends Kins. We were talking about how we needed to get revenge on a couple of guys because they were being real jerks so one of the quotes you'll find in this little tid bit occurred while we were texting earlier and I was like "I'm totally going to put this in my story" and she was like "sweet!" and so here it is. _OH HEY! Sorry about the language too. A warning for young readers there is some inappropriate language in this chapter. Sorry once again I couldn't help myself! . _ Okay I've been babbling long enough here's the disclaimer and then the story. **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the original characters in this story. I mean I own Ez but everyone else belongs to Kelley Armstrong. *sigh* I soooooo wish Derek was all mine *girly swoon***

**Chapter 3**

*Cue Flashback*

So tonight a new girl came to the safe house. She was kind of pretty too and sweet. Tori kept callin her something, I think she kept sayin Starr but I'm really not sure and one has to wonder if that's really her given name. Most adults wouldn't name their kid that, not even the supernatural parents I've meant which is something!

Anyway I had been toying with the idea of spending some time alone for a few minutes when Derek came into our room.

"Now's as good a time as ever for you to go steal her away if you plan on ever growing a pair and asking her out. There's a lot of ruckus coming from upstairs, by now Tori's probably bitched her to death and is now laughing about her kill."

I felt my cheeks grow pink-ish and he rolled his guys. Yeah I know it's not manly to blush but whatever my own brother just doubted the existence of my manhood anyway! I quickly recovered from my blush and scowled.

"Why are you so sure I want to spend time with her? Seeing how well Tori was treating her makes me think that she'll probably be a Queen Bitch too."

He rolled his eyes again and fixed with his best I'm-Derek-and-I-don't-believe-you scowl. "You know you don't believe that. You're curious about her. I can smell it on you. So I'm trying to help. I'm letting you know that now is a good time for flirting with her. Take her on a tour of the house. And don't even bother saying you don't wanna flirt, you're the biggest flirt in this house. It's obvious the way you trail Chloe."

I looked down sheepishly. Derek was right, like always. It's a wonder more people haven't sapped the crap out of him for being right all the time. I kind of hope Chloe gets sick of him one day and sets him straight. That sounds mean since he's my brother but I can't help it, it would be so freaking funny to see. I bet Derek would same the same exact thing about me if the roles were reversed some were totally cool.

"Alright, thanks bro. But ya know dude, being right all the time? It's gonna come back and bite cha. Just warning ya." With that I winked and scooted out of the room towards Tori and Chloe's room. I could still see the scowl on his face as I left and I smiled.

I knocked on the door lightly and I got a little scared when I heard nothing for a few seconds then a meek voice told me to come in. I peaked in the room and the sight I saw was rare indeed. I hadn't seen Tori laughing and smiling like that since; well I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that. Not even when she was hanging out with Liz, although those times were a close tie.

Anyway I walked in, joked a little bit and then you could say I stole her away from Tori.

*End Flashback*

"So here's how this will work at each destination we'll both tell each other one fact the other wants to know. But the facts will deal with the same question and we'll alternate who chooses' the question. Deal?" I told her as we stepped into the hallway.

"Sounds cool." She replied.

So with that taken care of I lead her down the hall "Okay young miss this here is out first stop. Here is the lovely kitchen we have in this house; it is generally filled with some form or other of substance that they usually call food although some stuff here shouldn't be considered food." I said using my best tour guide voice.

She laughed. It was an adorable soft, tinkling sound that tickled my ears. "Okay Mr. Tour-Guide what's the first question?" she asked mischievously.

"Hmmmmmmm," I said trying to sound self-assured and intelligent, "Here's one: why does Tori always call you Starr?"

"Oh that one's easy. My middle name is Skye, so when I was a little girl, my Daddy used to say all the time how my eyes seemed to twinkle like the stars in the night sky and since my mom always used my full name whenever I got in trouble I wanted a nick-name. Starr caught on with my Dad and I've kept it ever since he left."

"Wow, that's so deep. I feel kinda bad that my fact is so—not."

She laughed again, "Well what is your "fact"?"

"My parents named me Simon and that's basically the only thing people call me because well it's kinda hard to come up with a nick-name with that. But sometimes Derek calls me "bro" or "Nums". Nums is an abbreviation he came up with when we were little and I did something incredibly stupid and he wanted to call me numskull without getting in trouble with our dad."

We both laughed out loud at that. Yeah I did a lot of stupid things in my time. Derek used to call me nums a lot. Not so much anymore thank god.

Our little tour continued and I learned her name was Ezmerelda and under penalty of losing my chances to reproduce I was not allowed to call her Ezmerelda or Ez, yet. She was also from Ohio, 15, and in the tenth grade. Pretty smart too. God, you are the kindest man ever!

That evening I fell asleep dreaming about the future. I realized I had to make a choice, did I want to keep chasing Chloe who looked like she was losing interest fast, or did I want to switch to Starr and hope to god she doesn't turn out to be homicidal or "untrustworthy" and banned from contacting us for like ever. Both ways there was a big chance my heart could get broken and I was kind of scared of that.

I fell asleep alternating between tossing and turning over nightmares of heartbreak and sleeping restfully dreaming of a happy future. Those happy dreams I might add, were fairly—exciting too. I almost wasn't able to control my—ermm—myself.

At about three in the morning when the nightmare felt the need to turn up something peculiar happened to jar me, well of us, from our sleep.

"OH MY GODDESS IT'S CRAWLING ON MY BOOBS! GET IT OFF! IT DID NOT YELL SURPRISE! HELP! RAAAAAAAPPPPPPEEEEEE!"

Most of the house ran up to the girls' room to see what happened. I got there first and opened the door to find Chloe and Tori bolt upright in their beds looking at a screaming Starr with a cat crawling on her chest.

As a first impulse I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Then Starr started screaming more. "OH MY GODDESS DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME! I'M ALLERGIC! LIKE NEARLY DEADLY ALLERGIC! GET IT OFF!"

Oh shit. I rushed over there as she started hyper-ventilating. I got the cat off of her safely and hand—well more like threw it—off to Chloe and then helped Starr sit up. She was still hyper-ventilating and looked pale as hell.

"Starr are you ok? Can you hear me?"

She attempted a nod then motioned to her bag and made a stabbing motion towards her thigh.

Tori grabbed her bag and threw something that looked like a pen to me. An EpiPen of course! I took the cap off and offered it to her but she made no attempt to take it so I took and plunged it into her thigh myself.

I have to say jabbing someone I just met in the thigh with an EpiPen is slightly more then awkward. But I had to do something I couldn't just let her die.

Within a few minutes she started t relax and breathe normally. I let out a sigh of relief and then she fell into my arms. Chloe looked white as a ghost and Tori looked like she was about to stop breathing too.

"What the hell was a cat doing in here?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice.

No one said anything. Then Andrew finally spoke up, the others had arrived a while ago "It probably snuck in an open window and got itself locked in here." He seemed awkward like he felt like this was entirely his fault.

"Uhhh, I-I-I d-don't think i-it snuck i-in." Chloe finally spoke up.

"What do you mean?" everyone asked, well more demanded.

"L-l-lo-look." As she said that the tiny little kitten looked up and transformed into a small girl. Her eyes were huge and she looked very upset with herself. "I'm so SO sorry. I swear, I didn't know she was allergic. I just, I had followed her from the bus and, and when I realized what y'all were. That you were like me, I-I had to find a way in." she finally squeaked out and trailed off.

Wow this was probably the longest night we had had here at the safe house.

"Andrew maybe Starr ought to stay in me and Derek's room tonight. We can keep a better eye on her."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this but that makes sense."

Starr stirred in my arms and weekly said "No I'm fine really." Then fell as soon as she tried to stand up.

"Or not." She said. It was meant to come up lightly and comically but it just sounded bitter. She sighed as I lifted her up and carefully brought her to my room. Andrew said we would deal with the new girls in the morning and let the kitten-girl sleep in the other girl's room. I had a feeling she wouldn't be staying long. Wolves and cats hadn't always historically missed.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay so last chapter didn't pan out the way I meant it too hence the sort of misleading A/N in the last chapter sorry I forgot to change it before posting. But I guess my writing works like this so I', going to try and roll with it. Wish me luck **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters created by Kelley Armstrong for the Darkest Powers trilogy; I do however own my new additions to the story****.** Oh and this is in Chloe's point of view. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4  
**

"Okay so I got up yesterday and I went to check on Starr cuz ya know I felt bad about the whole cat thing, which totally was not my fault at all but still I wanted to go check on her and she was just laying there looking severely annoyed when I realized Simon totally over-stepped Derek and went AWOL with the over-protectiveness!" I was of course gossiping with Tori at this point in time. What else was there to do? In a house like this secrets can't stay secrets for long. It kinda sucks to be honest. But if this is shocking you should see Derek, he's actually like talking to other people! It's like a frigging miracle! And well to be honest gossiping isn't really my cup of tea at all let alone gossiping with Tori, but she has been kind of growing on me and well she is the only one who actually knows anything about Starr, so this once I can condone it.

I started laughing, for once the infamous Tori is totally shocked, like something-just-hit-me-and-crap-theres-a-camera-there-that-i-need-to-hide-from-and-oh-no-i-think-i-left-the-toliet-seat-up-mums-gonna-kill-me shocked. It was great.

So I had to continue, "So I pulled her aside earlier and started asking her about it. She said like Simon carried her all the way to the room, put her on his bed, refused to do anything but treat her like royalty, stayed up half the night to make sure she was ok then fell asleep and when she woke up his arm was around her and even though she was like really pissed that he keep like baby-ing her she didn't want to wake him so she just stayed put."

"Oh well that makes sense. Simon totally keep going crazy every time you got hurt too and as much as Starr hates being babied, Simon does need someone to take care of everyone once in a while and someone to take care of him. I think she made a good choice by staying put." For once Tori actually made sense, and sound intelligent, not to mention most shockingly she sounded nice. Maybe it would be a good idea to keep Starr around.

We kept talking for a while and then Andrew woke up. When he came downstairs he did not look happy. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Keeping track of four teenagers in once house must be really stressful on the poor guy, and now he's got two more to take care of.

"You girls holding up fine?" he asked us.

We nodded. God the poor guy looked awful. I wondered if he had talked with Simon about a certain subject yet. All of us girls think it would be a good idea after all, if he did. No offense to Simon or anything but he did go a little over-board

Andrew headed off to the kitchen to fix a breakfast and we waited for the rest of the late sleepers to dwindle down here. First down was Derek then Simon and Starr and lastly the kitten chick. When we were finally all settled and fed Andrew called us all to the living room to have a "meeting". I was a little excited, for once I get to sit down and plan and stuff without it being in a life-threatening situation for the moment. I don't know exactly how seriously I can take this. Maybe I best just keep quiet for the mean time.

"Okay, is there anyone who is still absolutely clueless as to why we are meeting right now?" Andrew asked, the look in his eyes screamed "Please no one say they have no idea why!"

I had to look away to stifle my giggle. Derek glared, what was new? He would probably lead the entire discussion and the minute I had input, he'd probably call me stupid again and then I could spend the rest of the meeting pouting. So fun.

The kitten girl raised her hand whilst Starr rolled her eyes. Yeah, I'm starting to see the resemblance between the two. I noticed Tori was being unusually quiet. I wondered if she was going to vouch for Starr.

Andrew had started talking again and I had not noticed until someone asked me a question. That made me blush, usually I pay attention, very close attention but something has been off with me lately. Derek raised an eyebrow. Great here comes the snarky comment. And then the strangest thing happened, he said nothing but made a strange face to Andrew. If there was one thing I hated more than him and his snarky comments, it was his silent talking.

Of course Andrew cancels the meeting after his silent little interlude with Derek. Figures, guys always do that.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry about the whole not really updating for like three months. To my rabid readers I apologize, my computers giving me nothing but trouble and since I have my laptop back I can't steal my mother's to type anymore. :( That and I've been so crazy busy, it's INSANE! But, anyway I'll get on with the story now, but I have to add this next bit in bold because my friends have threatened to not read my stories if i don't have my disclaimers . so here it is: **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters created by Kelley Armstrong for the Darkest Powers trilogy; I do however own my new additions to the story****.** Oh and this is back in Ez's point of view. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

So, well long story short, it was decided that I am allowed to stay at the house. Apparently I pose no threat, great to know their confidence in me, my strenght and my powers, but oh well. I've got a safe place to stay now so I can't really complain. I feel bad a little bit for the cat-girl-thing. They said that it was too dangerous to keep her in the house with me, since she carries something that could potentially, well kill me. So Andrew had to pull a few strings, but we got her sent to another safe place.

Now of course we have to deal with everything else here. Simon's following me around like a puppy-dog, Tori's starring at me like I'm and alien and Chloe keep probing me about Simon. Lovely way to get some *peace and quiet*.

Finally I decided to go outside and draw, of course there would have been a TON of protest if I had asked to go outside, but I didn't. I just left and found a quiet tree. I loved drawing in trees, I never actually drew the tree, or particularly well for that matter but it's something I've loved to do for ever. I always upload to .com/. I love looking around there when I'm bored. Tori and I used to go on and have contests to see who could find the cooler picture.

While I was drawing a little pear on the corner of a page something occured to me. It was such a brillant idea, I was surprised it actually hadn't occured to me earlier. I tore out of the tree and raced into the house to corner Tori and Chloe.

"Woah Starr! Chill out! Really, you look like a crazed, rabid squirrel!" Tori always had a way with words, especially when surprised and cornered. Chloe was a little more graceful. "Starr, are you ok? Did something happen? What's going on? Oh my, I really think you should relax. Please!"

My words were rushed, "DO YOU GUYS EVER HAVE DINNER TOGETHER? LIKE THE WHOLE HOUSE, OR IN COUPLES? DO YOU GUYS EVER COOK EITHER?"

The first responses I got were simply vacant stares. Then a few blushes came, and lastly someone broke the silence.

"Ez, what are you planning?" Tori knew when I was excited I always had something in mind.

"Just clearing a bit of confusion." she also knew that when I was excited, I was vague, and mysterious. It drove everyone insane, and I am rather clueless to what I am doing, driving them crazy that is, until after I calm down. What can I say? I was the life of the party when I went out.

Chloe was still confused, but Tori has learned very well to read between the lines I draw. She was already guessing at what I was getting at. "Oh, no. We are not going through with another of your crazy plans! You've got that Little-Miss-Match-Maker look in your eyes again."

That caught Chloe on, and her eyes grew WIDE!

"Oh no Starr, I really don't think that's necessary. You really don't have to." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Save it Chloe, she's planning already, there's no stopping her. Let's just go upstairs to pick out some clothes and stay out of her way."

Chloe sighed and pouted but following Tori's retreating back up the stairs, which left me with a lot of work to do and I was ready. First off, there was the dinner to cook. I didn't worry about getting Derek to dinner, I mean with his appetite, when he smelled food, even Tori's cooking, he came running. That meant I had to cook a big dinner and this house wasn't exactly stocked for baking gourmet meals.

The pantry might as well have been a book shelf for all the food it had in it. I found some microwave junk, old cereal, pasta, and some questionable herbs. I'd have to cook pasta with breaded chicken and noodle with pudding for desert. I'd have to get the chicken for myself and the herbs fresh. FUN.

After running through a few farms, I had enough chicken for Derek and one other person, and enough spices for the entire collection of people at the house. Now the actual fun part, preparing everything!

First to crush the old cereal to bread the chicken, which, thank god, was sold to me pre-cut and everything by a nice farmer down the road. I hating gutting chickens. I still rinsed off the meat and set it in a bag. To the bag I added the cereal, a little salt, garlic, thyme, lemon, and Italian dressing. The chicken wouldn't have time to marinate as I'd wish it would, but it'll be good enough. I made sure the chicken evenly coated, then slid it out into a pan and the pan in the oven.

I think that was the fastest dinner, I'd made to date. The chicken cooked perfectly in under an hour, the pasta and pudding finished inperfect sync as well. I even had time to perfectly decorate both plate, the table and find some candle to light for the dinner. I wasn't just good, I was scary good.

Derek drifted downstairs lightly sniffing the air, as I was finishing lighting the candles. I smirked, this was going perfectly according to plan. And of course, Derek's mind was occupied with his stomach's hunger to the point that he barely recognized what i was setting up, which is exactly what I'd hoped for.

A few minutes later Chloe came down in a gorgeous outfit of some dark-washed skinny-jeans, a loose pink baby-doll and some cute sandals. Her hair was even done up so subtly, it was almost unnoticeable. Tori had done a good job, I knew she'd come through for me!

I smiled wide and them both down. After serving their food I disappeared, it wasn't right for me to hang around on someone elses' date.

Tomorrow morning Tori and I would grill Chloe on how well it went, but for now, I'm going to bed. It's exhausting playing match-maker!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So I'm pretty proud of myself, this is my second update in like a week, WOOT! ^.^ I'm trying to update all of my stories _and_ type out my first one-shot, so wish me luck. I would also need a beta. I'm still shocked that no ones called me out on all my typos by now, I really am an awful typer . Sorry about what a cliff-hanger that last chapter was, but I just had to end it like that. Though don't fret my loves, I will expand at some point in the story about all the things you've missed, once my computer stops giving me writers block. . Oh and if you haven't guessed by now, whenever you read about Ez's thoughts, most are being written in her journal entries. Figured I'd mention that since the prologue mentions a journal but the rest of the story doesn't clearly. Eventually I plan on adding at least one journal entry, and if it goes over well enough I may write out her full journal in a new story. :) Anyway I'll shush up now and get back to the story, after two quick notes. The first being a shout out: Thanks y'all, to everyone who has read, commented, and added this story to their story alerts/favourites! You guys have made this almost my most popular story! :D  
And second, as always, I must include my little disclaimer. Kelley Armstrong owns **Darkest Powers**, I don't, nor am I claiming any ownership, except for my original plots and characters. Ez is completely a figment of my imagination, as was my little cat-girl. And any future persons I may choose to add. ;) And now to the story, enjoy!:D

**Chapter 6**

So when I last went to sleep, Chloe and Derek were on a date, planned by yours truly, and boy, let me tell you! Chloe was redder then a tomato this morning when Tori and I cornered her. To be honest I'm not sure which was more extreme, the over-whelming satisfaction I felt, upon seeing her blush, or the colour red she turned when she blushed. I think it might have be a draw.

Of course little Saint Chloe didn't want to 'kiss and tell', as the little saying goes, but she did say all they did was talk. I had to role my eyes at that, leave it to Chloe to take things at a snail pace. I mean the _least_ they could have done would be at least to shake hands good night or hug or something!

"Chole! Ez set you up on a perfect date and you can't even shake the guy's hand or hug him or ANYTHING?" Tori was practically as red as Chloe, except her colouration was from nearly screaming at Chloe out of frustration. It would have been mildly amusing if Tori's hands hadn't started sparking. Can you say 'Oops'?

"Tor, chill. Chloe can take it as slow as she wants, but seriously Hun, if you like the boy, don't shut him out. I don't know much about wolves, or were-wolves but I _do_ know that both have an animal side." with that last comment I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, eliciting a deeper blush.

"I r-re-realize that I-I ca-can't keep h-him-" she paused for a second and her voice dropped an octave,"I ca-can't k-keep him c-ce-celibate, for ever, b-but.." she dropped the rest of the sentence.

Dang I thought she'd gotten over her stutter already, but I guess I spoke too soon. And gosh, if the girl thinks 'celibate' is a dirty word, then she's never been to public school. Tori giggled, of course, she always laughed at the idea. She never was the mature one in Life Ed. classes. I rolled my eyes, then shushed the other two girls.

"Someones coming!" I whisper-shouted, and we all took off running to our rooms giggling all the way from the kitchen. Have I motioned how weird and good it felt to have a cliche friendship like this? Where girls can get together and talk till three am about boys and dating and anything else under the Sun, giggling the whole time? Being an outcast you don't have that all that much. It feels kind of good and silly at the same time.

Wondering who the kitchen pow-wow intruder was? Well so were we. It was a guy who entered but no one seemed to know who on Earth he was. Neither Chloe or Tori had seen him around before, so I decided it was time to do some reconnaissance. It was a hobby of mine back when I was younger. I used to go around spying on the house-hold. It annoyed my mother, but everyone else thought it was just the cutest darn thing. Needless to say, my skills got a little too good.

First, I started to whisper to the girls. "Okay so here's what were going to do, I'm going to play a 'busy-bee', flitting in and out of rooms, cleaning, cooking, ect. ect. Chloe you're going to go find the boys and ask them if they know anything, use everything you've got to get information outta them. Bat your eyes, whatever, just find out what you can, and Tori, you know what to do. Just like at the picnic, you're my catalyst. Everyone clear?"

They both nodded and I steeled myself for the pain I'd be in later. With all the cleaning and scurrying I planned on doing, my back would be killing me, at the minimum. Quietly we all changed into outfits we deemed aprepos for our characters. Chloe wore her best dark was jeans, and one of my low-cut tops, Tori wore her best 'deliquent' outfit, being ripped jeans, a baggy tee-shirt and sweatshirt, and I wore simply cleaning clothes. Derek will love me if Chloe trips and falls forward, I grinned and we went our separate ways without another word.

First, Tori and I walked to the kitchen. Neither of us had eaten breakfast so it was an excellent place to start. Of course we would both have to make our own breakfasts, mine being some microwave hot pockets, and Tori some cereal and milk. Being my lovely catalyst, Tori made a **huge** mess of the kitchen with her breakfast. It wasn't really necessary, since our Mr. Tall, Dark and Stranger, had left she could have left without the kitchen-tornado, but once Tor got into a character, there was no half-way with her. I sighed and set to work cleaning, after I finished munching on my meal.

Next we moved to the den, Tori watching t.v., and me dusting. Andrew may not be happy with us if he finds out we were spying, but there's no way he'll deny that he's happy the house is getting cleaned. There was literally like a full quarter inch of dust on the book shelves, alone. I finished cleaning that room too with no sign of our mysterious new-comer.

Tori and I methodically went room, by room, through the entire house, her making messes in random rooms, me scurrying around cleaning and intermintently cracking my back. Tori winced every time she heard my back pop loudly, she hated when people could do weird contortions like double joints and cracking joints.

Finally at the last room, I had finished cleaning so I put down my bucket of supplies and started over into a backbend with my hands on the lower of my back to make it all pop. I leaned back and my eyes widened in shock. There he was in the flesh, Mr. Unknown. He smiled smugly as the sound of my back cracking reverberated in the room.

"You're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble one day, young lady if you keep that up." a smooth voice said in a mocking tone.

So this is how he was going to play it? Well, now sir, you've just met a pyro and she's gonna make this fire a lot bigger! As they say, when you fight fire with fire, you only get a bigger fire.

I simply grinned lightly and straightened up. Without bothering to turn to face him I said coquettishly "Oh how so?"

He tilted his head to the sie "Well for starters, your back's already bothering you as it is, no? Keep cracking it like that and you'll be bed-ridden with the next ten years."

I turned to face him and amped up my smile "Tell me something I don't know already, love. I get bored easily."

He smirked inwardly "I see, well then, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that you're not a little girl anymore. Bend over like that in front of the wrong man and you'll go from young lady to full-blown women a lot sooner then you want to."

At that I blanched and he smiled smugly. Who did this dude think he was, insinuating crap like that! I hoped Derek heard all this and was planning on kicking his sorry butt later. It'd be his karma calling.

He chuckled darkly and continued smoothly, "What? No smart remark, dear me, tsk tsk. I thought you were more fun then that little girl."

If he was trying to get a reaction out of me, he was doing a bang-up job of it. Of course I wasn't going to let him win this little verbal challenge, so I pasted a smirk on my face and replied calmly "Well, gee gosh mister, you sure do know how to turn a gal red."

I knew somehow he'd catch the double meaning of my words. Like a great man once said, 'hell hath no fury like a women scorned.' and boy, was I scorned. Scratch that, I wasn't scorned. Being scorned implies being hurt or angered over something that happened in the past, right now I was just severely annoyed with what was going on in the present.

This time he chuckled genuinely. Guess I have a job as a stand-up comedian to fall back on. "Well now, this has been fun, sweetheart, but I must dash. Have a few other ladies to-what was it you said? Turn 'em 'red?'"

With that he stalked off and I had to turn around to avoid racing after him and punching him right where it hurt. As he was leaving he shouted over his shoulder, "About your back _love,_ if it gets to bad, come to my room and I can work out those knots for you."

I gawked and he left smiling.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So here's a really quick author note. Okay, so second update today, WOO-HOO! So I'm actually really excited for this story. My last chapter turned out way different then I expected it to so I'm excited to see how this story will turn out. I know I'm gonna have some fun writing the next few chapters so I hope you all enjoy reading them too :)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darkest Powers. It belongs to Kelley Armstrong. I do however own Ez and Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious, who I haven't actually named yet (.)

**Chapter 7**

You know what kind of sucked about being at the safe house? Don't get me wrong, I love being there and all, but you're **never alone! **NEVER! It's a shy teenager's nightmare. There's no privacy unless you use a spell which you're totally not supposed to do either, which kind of sucks as well.

Curious as to why I'm talking about privacy when some handsome stranger just hit on me? Well for starters, no privacy means I can't vent to Tori about how much of jerk he was and how I'm freaking myself out by actually being curious about his offer and kind of actually wanting to see about it. Crazy, no?

Well, getting back to the whole privacy issue, no privacy means anyone and everyone in the entire house heard about my little spat with the stranger which is why half the house is now decending on me in a somewhat predatory matter.

Tori was coming to gossip, anyone could tell, Andrew was coming to talk about _something_ awkward, he was acting in the shifty way that all adults do when they have something they know they need to talk to you about but don't want to, and Derej was hyst standing there listening in to everything like he always does. I don't know who was worse, Derek with his eaves-dropping, or Tori with her gossiping!

Andrew looked slightly embarressed, shifting his weight from foot to foot, Tori looked flat out excited and Derek had that pained expression he dons when hes bored or dissapointed he didn't find out more information.

Andrew spoke up first "Umm.. uhhh.. Torri, Derek, could you guys give us a minute alone?"

Derek, always a man of many words, shrugged and walked off. Tori made to protest but a look from Andrew silenced any protest she was forming.

"Should we venture somewhere more-private?" I bravely ventured.

Andrew nodded. I'd be lying if I said his strange behaviour wasn't peaking my curiousity. Of course I know curiousty killed the cat, but hey, I'm not the cat-girl in this house!

He motioned for me to follow him and we headed off to the woods. The woods were really the only place to have a private chat at but to most of us the woods are off-limits, so we make do with our lack of privacy.

We stopped at the clearing and he turned to me.

He sighed quietly and looked me dead in the eye "So I guess you;ve met the newest member of the house."

I scoffed. "Yeah, him I've met."

He gave me a very exasperated look, "Please, Ez, I know you two got off to a bad start but please I need you two to try to get along. He's really not that bad of a guy and he's really important to keeping everyone safe."

I looked away. Andrew knew he could get me to behave with that puppy-dog look and honest logic. I hated that. I sighed and looked at him again, "Fine. I'll try not to start World War III, but I can't promise anything. _He_ has to behave too!"

A small chuckle sounded behind a now relaxed Andrew, "Don't worry Kitten, I can control myself very well." he practically purred that single sentence.

I don't know what it is about certain people, but somehow there's always one person whose very existence, annoys me. Usually I'm easy to get along with, but it just seems like this guy was born to anger me.

So what did I do when someone really annoyed me? Smile and rub that smile in their face. And that's exactly what I did. Putting on my brightes smile, I said "That's very good to hear. I'd like to say I can too." and then of course I had to add in an undertone "I've been able to control myself since twenty months, my mother potty-trained my young. I've always been a 'big-girl'"

He heard but Andrew didn't. He slowly walked over and whispered in my ear, "Now Kitten, weight is nothing to be bitter about. A lot of people struggle with it."

My smile broke to a large mask of indignant anger. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

My screaming rage of profanities was cut short by Andrew saying rather loudly, "I think it's time we headed in now."

I spent the whole walk back brooding, Andrew was figidity and Mr. Mysterious spent the entire walk laughing silently. He didn't even bother to hide it! He was laughing at me to my face! Boy was he lucky I promised to be nice and get along. I nearly growled outloud a few times during that short walk.

This was going to take a lot of energy, but I need to play nice. I think I'm actually going to take him up on his offer for later tonight. It might be the only time I'd have to patch things up so I didn't want to choke something every time he came within spitting distance of me. Hmm, spitting distance. The idea was rather tantalizing, but I had to shake it away. I was going to be nice. Spitting at people out of spite, wasn't nice. It was fun for the spitter but it wasn't nice.

I wonder what his powers were anyway. He always seemed to stare right past you. Maybe he was pyschic. THAT'S IT! He has to be! Andrew must have brought him in knowing he was an amazing pyschic, so he could train me with my powers!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So no one was curious which phrase was the one I promised to add in, in chapter three? Did y'all even read that author's note? :'( Well I guess it doesn't really matter. My authors notes are mostly random chatter anyway. But they do sometimes have important information in them, like in the this instance. _**WARNING!**_ THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT FOR YOUNG READERS! Okay so I've warned y'all, this chapter may get a bit mature, but if you think you can handle it more power to ya! Now I may be exaggerating the severity of whether or not this chapter is inappropriate but I'm really only trying to cover all my bases and look out for my readers with, shall we say *stricter* parents/guardians. Anyway I'll shush up now and get on to the story after this quick disclaimer. Oh and I'm trying to reach over 1,500 words, and if possible 2,000 words, in a chapter so this will be a long one! If it's too long someone let me know and I'll cut it into two. :) Also all italicized lyrics or stanzas are poetry of my own creation! ENJOY!  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Darkest Powers_ Trilogy. Kelley Armstrong does. I do however own, Ez and my new mysterious guy. Who shall remain nameless for as long as my writers block is in sync with my impatience and boredom and lack of ability to pay attention to much at the moment!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

We went to bed fairly early again last night. Turns out fate would have it that my back would clear up on it's own so I didn't need to take _him_ up on his offer. Gosh the thought just brings tears to my eyes, that is if tears can be physical representations of my abundance of sarcasm. It seemed that everyone had had enough excitement, what with meeting _that_ guy and all. I slipped on some pants and slippers and headed downstairs to grabs some breakfast. Usually I slept in my pajama shorts and eat breakfast in them too, but they were in the wash, so I slept in a long shirt and threw on some clean pants in the morning. I wasn't going to risk anything with _him_ around.

I reached into the fridge and stared blankly at it's contents. I grabbed the first bit of leftovers that looked edible then left a not for Andrew to send someone out shopping soon while the unidentified food was cooking. Well, reheating, since I never at leftovers hot. It's just not right! Once my food was luke-warm I took it out of the microwave and leaned against the door-frame while munching on it. Turns out I was eating lasagna, which actually tasted pretty good.

I started getting lost in my thoughts, something I had a bad habit of doing. In my note for Andrew I had offered to do the shopping and cooking for a while. After all I was a good chef, didn't mind cooking, and it was the least I could do to lend a hand around here.

Someone entered the kitchen behind me, unnoticed. Suddenly a hand was under my shirt lifting up, what wasn't secured in a bra, then smacking it down. I really should have thrown on a bra too before coming down. I spun around and glared. He had taken my breakfast too!

They even had the gall to whisper in my ear before I spun around, "Scoop Dunk."

"You perverted ass! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND GIVE MY BACK MY F**KING LASAGNA!"

He smiled devilishly and I so wanted to go and hit him where it hurt. A few more minutes and my promise to Andrew would be flying out the window, along with any hopes he had of ever having his own biological family.

"Now Kitten, watch that temper of yours," he winked, "Of course if you so choose to follow through with your plan involving the window I feel I should let you know it won't help a thing as you will only be hurting yourself."

My jaw dropped, and I stormed out of the room. Where was Andrew? WHERE THE HELL DID HE RUN OFF TO? Those were the **ONLY **thoughts running through my head as I stormed throughout the house looking for Andrew.

When I finally found him, there was no mistaking just how angry I was. He actually looked scared when he saw me. And he should be scared. It was all his fault that idiot was here!

My voice was shaking and saturated with venom when I finally spoke. "Andrew. I. Want. Him. Gone."

"Wh-wh-what? W-who Starr?" he chuckled nervously.

"You. Know. Who. That horny bastard who has done nothing but piss me off since we've met." I stared him down.

"Now, Starr why don't you just calm down, and we'll talk about this reasonably." I barked out a harsh laugh.

"No, there's no talking about this reasonably anymore. Do you know what he just did? HE SCOOP-DUNKED ME!"

And as I was screaming that the devil himself just popped into the room. Andrew was confused. Andrew shot him a look that said pure and simple "What The Hell?" The little devil mimed scoop dunking himself and Andrew blanched.

I shot _El Diablo_ a triumphant look that said "Oh Ya Buddy You Over-Stepped 'Goin to Far' By A Mile" still the idiot smiled at me.

I slapped him. I couldn't resist. Couldn't stop myself anymore. He pushed me too far.

The room was shocked. I didn't care. I ran out and halfway through the doorway, my vision blurred with tears. I ran out of the house and kept running, somewhere into the woods. I had stopped paying attention to where I was going long before I left the house. Who cared? Not me.

After a few hours, I lost track of how long I'd been holed up, crying in a tree. I would love to say that no one came looking, to say that I let myself sink deeper into a depression when I realized that no one would come. But in all reality, they did come, they followed me. Almost right as I ran out of the house someone was on my trail. When I ran to the forest I turned to see who followed me. Derek.

I turned my back to him, "I know you can smell just how upset I am. You can also smell my power. Power I can't control. Go inside. You know I can hurt you, being a werewolf won't always save you. Don't argue. Leave me alone and everyone will stay a lot safer. You don't need to watch me in these woods. With one more surge of emotion, I could torch every single tree in this forest."

He nodded, defeated, clearly he wasn't going to press his luck. I stood perfectly still, once I heard his foot steps receding, I kept walking. I found a tree and climbed to the top. Of course the house hadn't given up. Three times people tried to come out to look for me, but no one could find me. Even if I sat in perfect sight, they looked right past me. Guess I had an amazing camouflage power. Like that mattered.

So many lines of poetry were running through my head, it was dizzying, and lucky me, I had no place to write them down.

_"His touch is electric,  
inescapable.  
His smile is charming,  
crushing.  
His scent exotic,  
mysterious,  
deadly.  
You go crazy.  
Your body's on fire,  
Your mind's encased in ice.  
He'll be your death,  
and relief tonight."_

_"Your body hums with anger  
Your hands shake with fear  
Your eyes fill with tears,  
Each a memory of those long, forgotten years  
Each mistake rears it's ugly head  
and the shame increase two fold  
Every triumph seems to grow old."_

_"As I cry myself to sleep,  
Memories of you I will forever keep.  
As in life or death,  
Memories may turn  
To be all we have left."_

Which depressed me more I had no idea, the fact that I had all these poems in my head and that they actually weren't making me feel better like writing usually does, or that I had no where to write anything down.

Suddenly I was really tired. Everything looked a bit fuzzy, like not the fuzzy when your visions obscured with tears, but like really really fuzzy. It was almost like someone was trying to cover my eyes with wax paper. Then the forest started changing colours. The greens turned like magenta and the sky turned almost orange. Browns took on a blueish tint and it was actually really pretty, before everything started to turn black. I was getting really dizzy too.

I started to fall out of the tree. Falling in slow motion, the ground started to disappear beneath me and I felt like I'd be falling for ever. The last thing I remember was the pain of hitting the ground. Then I blacked out completely.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay, so well this may be one of my last updates for a while, 'cause school starts soon, and I'm kind of in a bit of hot water for not having my room cleaned yet. Well, who knows, by some miracle I could find some time to update more, however I figured I'd let y'all know that this story might be quiet for a while. OH AND WARNING AGAIN THERE IS LANGUAGE! Ok, so I really kind of want to just leave this as a little chapter-lit, or a excerpt-ish kind of thing, if you please, although I really should include this as a chapter. Figured I'd let y'all know about this internal turmoil, because isn't that what authors notes are for? But, anyway I'll get on with the story now, but I have to add this next bit in bold because my friends have threatened to not read my stories if i don't have my disclaimers . so here it is: **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters created by Kelley Armstrong for the Darkest Powers trilogy; I do however own my new additions to the story****.** Oh and this is in our little bad-boy's point of view. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Damn it! Frustrated doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now. Neither does, guilty, pissed off, sad, upset, remorseful, and a whole host of other words I can't even muster up the energy to think of right now. I wanted to cuss myself up one side and down the other. I wanted someone to punish me. I needed someone too. I messed up. **I** was the reason the small, pale thing in my arms right now, was broken. You can bet your arse that I was praying to God with every fibre of my being that she would be ok, that she wouldn't hate me for the rest of our lives. It was a selfish hope, but my hope none the less.

I was just a second too late. Earlier today I upset Starr to the point of running away and crying. She holed herself up in a tree to get away from everyone. I saw Derek follow her, how she sent him off, how her powers bent to her wills.

I hid in the forest as well. I hoped once she calmed down she'd let me apologize. Even if she didn't accept it, or even believe my apology for that matter, I still had to try.

Lost in thought, I saw a shape falling. She was falling, I ran to try to catch her. I was too late. She hit the ground with a sickening thud.

I picked up the tiny thing in my arms. The subconscious way she winced in pain made me physically sick. I had to get here somewhere to get healed and fast. I stood up and started running. Maybe they were right, maybe they were all right. Maybe I was worthless. I wasn't good for anything except hurting others. I should have pulled the trigger when I had the chance.

I reached the house, and my thoughts scattered. Most of the house had been waiting outside for Starr to return. There wasn't a single face in that crowd that wasn't pale.

"Andrew you have to get a healer here now. She fell from a thirty foot tree! I tried to catch her, I did. I was too slow. I missed her, I was so close to saving her." Tears started falling down my face in my rant. Starr was carefully being placed on a table for damage assesment.

Someone was trying to comfort me; an arm was around my shoulder, someone was whispering quiet words I wouldn't believe in my ear. Then suddenly someone had knocked the arm away, and was shaking me.

"FOCUS! IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Tori was screaming in my face, she had tears on her cheeks too. Swallowing, I nodded. She was right. I had to focus.

"SHITE! ANDREW! We need to get her water fast! The reason she fell in the first place was dehydration, after a fall like that her body's going to try and heal itself, which will require more energy which her body doesn't have because of the water it's lacking!" a scurry of movement resounded at my words.

So far, Starr's injuries totalled to, a few minor cuts, three broken bones, a few bruises, two sprains, and dehydration. The fall itself wouldn't kill her with it's injuries but coupled with the dehydration it might.

Simon seemed to appear out of now where with a needle, "What the- where the hell did you get that?" I asked shocked.

"I'm diabetic, asshole," his voice was venomous; I deserved that, this was all my fault, "This is my insulin needle, I figured we could jerry-rig it into an i.v. for Starr, then pump in some water to help rehydrate her."

I blinked. This kid was a genious. Then I realized that last explanation, wasn't directed at me, it was to Andrew who nodded and backed up to let Simon go to work. I quietly ecused myself, right before the vision hit.

The vision was a flashback, to my past.

**_*Cue flashback*_**

_"You're worthless you know that!" Thwap._

_"You were never worth anything." Thwap._

_"If I'd known I'd end up with a worthless little shit like you I'd have never fucked your father!" Thwap._

_"He was worthless too, ya know?" Thwap._

_"Like father, like son. Just like." Dark chuckle. Crash. There was a single little whimper._

_***End flashback***_

It was the night I finally ran away. I had finally had enough of being beaten. My mother was forever drunk. My older siblings had long since left. There was no one to defend me, from her drunken rage anymore. I couldn't take it. I ran away.

The power of the memory knocked me off my feet. Sitting on the ground with my eyes closed, and my head against the wall, I finally blacked out. _**  
**_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm really sorry it's this long to get an update out, I knew I'm even holding myself in suspense, and I'm the writer! But no need to fear, here's the next installment! Also I'd like to apologize flat out for my awful typing, I hope it distract from the story too much, I am going to try to be a little more careful from now on, but no promises. **DISCLAIMER:** All characters from the Darkest Powers Trilogy belong to Kelley Armstrong; I only own my original characters. This is Simons Point of View

**Chapter 10**

Everything was crazy. Yeah, 'hectic' can't even begin to describe the frenzy in the "safe house." Honestly, I think we were safer on the run. And now to top off everything, What's-His-Face has gone and blacked out too! I mean seriously, why is that guy even here! He's done nothing but cause trouble! What is Andrew thinking?

And of course Derek's too busy "searching the perimeter for danger" to help move this lug so it's all to me. Am I the only man here? Derek's probably sitting in a tree right now laughing his giant furry ass off each time he hears me grunt trying to move this dead weight.

If there's a god in heaven or hell somewhere I bet he's laughing too. BUT—there he's where Andrew told me to put him.

So were in a supply closet right now. Why would Andrew have me bring any one here? Wouldn't he know how tempted I'd be to harm someone who's hurt Starr like this idiot did?

Something sneezed behind me. It was him, he sneezed. I couldn't keep myself from laughing, his sneeze sounded like a five-year-old saying "Ah-Chew-Ee!"

That sort of sneeze would have been cute if it was you know, a girl's! Maybe he was a she after all. It really wouldn't surprise me.

"Ah-Chew-Ee!" There it goes again! This time the sneeze was followed by a low, "damnit." I'm so waiting for a "Woah where the hell am I" or "How the hell did I end up in here" next. Sadly karma felt the need to bitch slap my hopes.

"So, Andrew wanted to give you some leverage? Ha, should have known I wouldn't get out of this scott-free. So go ahead, give me what I deserve. If you don't I'll go out and find someone who will, and they'll do it no questions asked."

What the hell was this guy playing at, asking to get beaten? I stared at him for a moment, "why'd you pass out?'

"Does it matter? Can't you just punish me and move on? It's selfish but I'd rather the short physical pain then the never-ending emotionally scarring guilt. I've had more then enough of both."

At this point I think my jaw was dropping. Was this guy insane? "Why. Did. You. Pass. Out?"

"I gave you permission to hurt me not interrogate me." He glared up at me from the floor.

"Geeze dude, you talk like you're making a bad bondage porno." Derek's voice sounded followed by his face coming into view.

Man, was that kid blatant or what? Gotta love your brother though, well legal brother anyway. Actually I think one day all of us will technically be legal relatives in some way or another.

"Is someone going to hit me or not?" This guy was not only certifiably insane, but bored and impatient. Joy.

"Well, I'm not going to hit you and my dear brother has too much of a conscience to hit someone he found passed out on the floor, but there is someone who would love to see you in pain." He sneered the last part of the sentence.

"Want to guess who?" Tori boasted, strutting into the room, I started to wonder how many more people would be able to fit in this supply cupboard.

"You." He sounded bored. God I hope he never wanted kids because I doubt he'll be able to have any after today, he may not even ever want any after today.

"Good doggy. Now stand up and take this like a man." Tori is a really scary person when she gets mad.

The idiot sighed and then stood up. Wonder if the dude has been locked up before, for like killing on a psychotic rampage due to insanity. Maybe he escaped.

I was pondering this while Tori and What's-His-Name faced off. What was his name anyway? Was it Abrham? No, it was something that started with an 'A' though. Aaron maybe, yeah that's what it was. Well anyway Aaron still looked bored and you could almost see the anger rolling off Tori. I'd never seen her get this defensive over anyone before, it was strange. Mental note, don't hurt Starr so Tori gets this pissed off.

She started to advance; it was scary how predator-like her gait was. And yet he showed no emotion. Not even a flinch when she cracked her knuckles and neck.

She wound up, and he straightened his back.

She swung.

Her fist connected. _Thud._

He doubled over.

She smiled and left.

Derek started laughing, "Haha dude! And I thought I'd be the first in the housed to get a nut-shot like that from her! I gotta thank you for letting me know what to expect!" He left still chuckling, and then there were only two.

"Why did you black out?" I tried one last time.

"Memories can hurt, as thoughts can kill." Was his reply before he passed out again and I left. Nobody bothered to help him out of the closet. It's not like they really cared, Starr was starting to wake up. That's all they cared about.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Whoohoo! Another update! This one is in Ez's POV. And I don't own most of the characters.

**Chapter 11**

Everything about me hurt. It wasn't just taht long day at the gym kind of hurt either, it was that did-I-just-fall-out-of-a-tree-or-something kind of hurt.

Everything was groggy and fuzzy too. All I can remember is crying alone in a tree for hours. What happened?

Slowly I opened my eyes and then blinked. Where was I? I was surrounded by so many people looking down on my I couldn't even figure out whether I was inside or outside. It was a little annoying, not to mention disgruntling. 

I blinked once, twice, then tried to sit up. Someone pushed me back down gently.

"Huh?:

"Just stay down for now Ez, you need your rest." Was that Simon's voice? It had to be, no one else had the balls to call me Ez. But why was he here? Was I imagining things? How'd I get out of the tree? What's happened since?

I drew a breathe to ask one of my countless questions when emotions froze it in my chest. Right then there was nothing more I wanted to do the be alone to cry myself to sleep again. Of course that wouldn't happen. If they thought Derek was over-protective of his mate, they should open their eyes and check our how protective Simon can be!

"You feeling ok champ? You look like shit." And there goes the oh so sensitive Derek with his inquires.

"Probably don't look much better then I feel." I managed to squeeze out with a weak smile.

Derek chuckled. Obviously if I could still attempt to make smart remarks I was ok in his mind. He patted my knee.

"Hang in there champ, you'll be back on your feet in no time." Then he left, Chloe trailing awkwardly behind him.

I wonder how Chloe feels about Derek and I's relationship. It's not like we're ever going to date or anything, totally just friends. We hit it off trashing Tori's temper and then I stopped her from burning his pants, while they were on him. Somehow that gave way to a commradory between us similar to that of a brother and sister. Or in common terms, Derek likes to think of me as his little sis. Which I'm not sure if that will or will not be awkward in the future, should Simon ask me out.

I wonder if he will ask me out. He was obviously flirting with me the other day, but it seemed like his heart wasn't totally in it. You know like maybe he was still sort of hung up over someone but trying to move on. I bet it was Chloe! She's so lucky to have so many people love her. One thing I'll always look for but probably never find, is a real romance.

Then I blinked, and blushed. What was happening to me lately? That's when it finally registered that someone was talking to me. The blush darkened.

"Ehh... Whaat?" It was the most intelligent sentence fragment I could muster. Had they drugged me?

"Ez! You totally just zoned out! Are you sure you're ok? You never zone out when I'm talking! Are you listening to me?" Tori was starting to screech.

"Relax Tor, don't give yourself a coronary," I smiled, "I'm fine, just thinking."

"What totally important thing did you have to think about that takes higher precedence over the story I am telling, which by the way, involves you!"

SHIT! She was telling a story about me? Ut-oh! Not good!

I smiled anyway, "Absolutely nothing, would you mind repeating it, please?"Tor, couldn't resist me when I was polite. WAIT! When had she even gotten here? And when did everyone else leave? Damn how out of it am I?

"Wait, Tor, I have one question first, is the story about how the hell I got here and why everyone else has left, because if it's not I'd really rather hear that one first."

She and Andrew laughed, "Yes, stupid, it's that story, now are you going to listen or not?"

I nodded, I was ready to listen and this time I would force myself to pay attention.

"Good," Tori nodded, "Ok, so how you got here was that bastard carried you in. He said you fell from a tree but I honestly think he pushed you, but anyway he came rushing in crying and you were out cold. Once we got you all patched up I fixed him right with a nice punch and then I came to visit you. The people left because you were awake and I asked them to give you some privacy, by the way, you're inside on my bed, and I want it back soon."

I laughed, it was so like Tori to say that, "Can I sit up now? It's getting annoying not being able to see who is talking to me."

Simon reached over to help me up rather then answering, and I could see his emotions all over his face, "Relax Simon, I'll be fine, I've had worse." I smiled weakly.

He still looked worried, and I felt bad. So I turned to Tori, "Where is he Tor?"

She looked me right in the eye and asked innocently, "Who?"

I stared her back down, "You know who. I want to see him."

Simon sighed and bit his lip, and Tori looked defiant as ever.

I tried again in a gentle voice, "Simon, I want to talk to him and I know you know where he is, so tell me or I'll go looking for him myself."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Whoohoo! Another update! Sorry again for the long wait, I've been crazy busy, and lazy. But now I'm writing again so rejoice! By the way, this chapter is in Ez's POV. And I don't own most of the characters. Also, I know some of the characters are a little different from the original characters in the books, but I think I'm entitled to a little artistic creativity. In other words, I just can't stay with the same thing too long .

**Chapter 12**

Simon looked to Tori nervously, and Tori just glared at me. When neither of them went to make a move I sighed, "You two leave me with no other choice," and then I attempted to stand up, which, after falling thirty or so feet, is easier said then done. I hissed in pain when I finally got onto my feet and stood there breathing for a moment then stumbled gingerly to the door. I opened the door to find an awaiting Derek.

"Whoa there champ, slow down and get on back to bed, whatever it is it can wait." He said in an almost patronizing voice.

"I have to pee." was my gruff reply, it wasn't a classy thing to say, but sometimes a girls got to do what a girl's got to do.

He laughed, "I don't believe that, so I brought you a little advice, don't go lookin' for trouble, kay? Have fun peeing!" he strode away still chuckling, I had half expected either Simon or Tori to call me out. It was odd Tori didn't say a word at all.

I turned and looked at her, but she was staring right past me, and I heard her mutter, "Well I'll be damned, speak of the devil."

Confused by her words, I turned back around to look at the figure standing in the doorway, and it definitely was not Derek who was now standing in front of me. I turned to Tori once more, and she had the scariest look I'd ever seen her wear, on her face. Simon seemed to have a venomous look too. For the first time, I was worried they would both gang up and do something totally irresponsible.

No one said much for what seemed like a silent eternity, and then Tori broke the silence with a feral growl. "You. Leave. Her. Alone. Right. Now. Or. Else." The deadly look in her eyes was enough to turn Medusa to stone, but the silent stranger didn't seem phased.

"Tori, I understand you're upset. And personally, I love that you're tryin ta protect me, but it's my choice who I wanna to keep around me. And I wanna know why he's decided to have enough balls to come see me. It may be his fault that entire accident happened, but I owe 'em thanks for saving me. And you know you can't deny that." I spoke softly to my cousin. Her stance began to change but not her face, even so I could tell she saw the reason in my words.

Without another word she headed to the door, pausing only to shoot me a meaningful look, and drag Simon with her when he didn't automatically follow her. They both paused to stare at the silent, brooding youth in the doorway. I think Tori whispered something about castrating him with a rusty spoon then feeding him his own balls if he hurt me again, as she walked past, but I'm not really sure.

He sauntered into the room, guiltily, defeated. No one said much for a few minutes. I broke the silence. "I was bein honest earlier when I said I owed you thanks. Thank-you for bringin me back. I don't know how you knew I was out there, or why you brought me back, but thank-you just the same."

He stared at the floor for a minute and then looked at me. In his eyes there was pain, "How can you stand there and talk to me like that? All I've done is annoy you, hurt you, cause you pain, in fact my actions nearly killed you and you can still talk to me civilly!"

He slammed his fists against the wall and leaned his forehead against the cool paint. His shoulders began to droop, and I could tell he was loosing control. All I did was sit down quietly on the floor, and let him take his time. When he finally turned to look back at me, I spoke, "I come from an average town. With an average life, and an average family. But I have had the fortune to meet many people who have taught me everything is not always what it appears to be. I made a promise to try and keep the peace to Andrew, and I intend to keep my promises. Do you know how many people I've met who have nothing left? Who, if they had just been honest with someone, even just themselves, would have had a least a little something now, rather then nothing? Or how many people I've known who have tried their hardest to keep going, when something stands up and blocks their every step? Who have to work a second job so they can afford to buy enough make up to cover the bruises left by beating? Who feel like they have to hurt themselves, to get ride of the pain they have on the inside, because someone like you took every chance they got to give them hell?"

He was silent at my words. Though they had no harsh tone, it seemed that each word was a physical blow to him. "I've met all these people, and what I've learned is that I don't want to end up with nothing left. I could be dirt poor with no material possesions, and still be happy, why? Because I plan on leading my life, so that people know they can hold me to my word, that I'll be responsible. That even if I end up homeless, if they were to take pity on me and give me employment, I would show up to work everyday, and work hard, and work honestly. And if I blow up at you or attack you, what will that do? It would mean breaking a promise, and then, I would have nothing left. Don't consider yourself special."

By now, he was sitting on the bed cradling his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking now. "You.. sound like.. an.. idealistic.. idiot." he mumbled.

This set off my temper which had remained, so quiet till now, "and what right do you have to say that? You asked me a question and I answered it! I could say the same thing to you! Running around purposely making enemies so you don't have to trust anyone. You don't think that you could play that game forever without anyone noticing, did you?"

He looked up at me, with dead eyes. That would later make me curious, as they say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Quietly he said, "I didn't know I was playing a game. I thought I was protecting myself."

I stared at him, "'Protecting yourself'? Now, that is just stupid."

He snorted. I glared.

"You wouldn't know what it's like. Why you need to protect yourself like that. Why would you? It doesn't seem like you've faced a single meaningful hardship in your life." His words had a certain venom to them, that for some reason excited me. They gave me the feeling that he would open up to me soon, maybe, even just a little.

"Then tell me. If I wouldn't know then tell me, I know I have a bad temper and a tendency to keep grudges like they're no body's business, but I'm not delusional and I know life isn't perfect. But if you still don't believe that, why don't you explain it to me." I was purposely taunting him now. With some people, that's just what you had to do to get them to talk, when emotions flared, guards fall. Well, usually.

He stood up and walked to me, carefully he sat in front and me and carefully pulled my injured arm to him, in the gentlest way, so it didn't cause me excessive pain. He started to run his hand up and down the arm, about an inch about the skin. My arm started to tingle in it's make-shift cast. He stared intently at his work, and then started to speak softly, "It all starts the moment you've been betrayed once. You're crushed, but you still go back for more, like the abused girlfriend who still 'loves' her boyfriend, even though the entire world is tellin' her he's no good," he paused for a minute, and the tingling in my arm increased, and started to spread, "You've been broken once, but you still have faith, so you go back and things seem normal for awhile, they begin to build up your trust again. They build your trust back up to it's peak, and then knock it back down in a single moment. Your trust is shattered again, but you still go back. Here's where the story differs a little bit for each person. Some keep going back for ever and the cycle never ends. Others get out as soon as possible and the rest are somewhere in the middle."

His voice trailed off, and his eyes donned a faraway look. He seemed to continue on in a trance, still slowly running his hand over my arm, "For most, the cycle keeps going until someone helps them out, or they get feed up and leave on their own, that is, if they're some of the lucky few that break it. After you get out, you start looking for people to trust, and it seems like everyone of them lets you down. Some of them do, but not all of them actually break your trust, it's just you have set such high standards subconsciously, that it seems like they've broken your trust because they can't meet them. After that, you just stop trying to trust people altogether, you don't force yourself to distrust people, you just avoid giving them trust right out. Eventually there will be people who earn your trust anyway. And they'll fail to meet your standards like those before. And at that point, you start pushing people away, trying to hide from their trust. You learn how to manipulate people into hating you so they don't trust you, and you trick yourself into believing that it's for the best, and that it doesn't hurt."

At this point, it seemed like he couldn't continue. I gently placed my free hand on his knee and he looked straight into my eyes, I nodded to him to keep talking. He sighed and continued to run his hands along my arm, the tingling in my extremities had long since, spread to my entire body and changed from a dull sensation to startling warmth.

"There's nothing much more to add. Once you've convinced yourself if doesn't hurt, you run around playing games, not ever realizing what effect your games have. After awhile they're not even games anymore, it's you only way to survive."

He stopped everything this time and ran his hands through his hair. Then abruptly he said "Your wounds aren't healed but they will heal faster now."

I blinked and looked up at him, "Thank you."

The pain returned to his eyes, "Please don't. Just don't... I don't deserve your thanks."

I sighed, "Can you at least tell me your name?"

He paused, and thought for a second, "Call me Ryan."

"Ryan," I said pensively, and then a little more quietly "Who were they Ryan, the ones who shattered you? I promise I won't shatter you again."

He refused to look me in the eye after that. Looking to the side, at the rug, the ceiling, anywhere but me. Gently I reached out and turned his head to face me, "Ryan, I know you won't trust me, but I honestly want to help."

He held my eye contact, but still wouldn't say anything. I sighed again and gently released his head and he turned away again.

He spoke softly, in a hushed whisper, "I think it's time you got some rest. Maybe once you're healthy, you can tackle my scars." Without waiting for my answer he picked me up delicately, trying to avoid aggravating any injuries, and placed me back down on my bed. After that he left without another word.

A few minutes later, Tor came back into my room. I knew she would want to grill me about what happened, but I didn't feel like talking so I just pretended to be asleep. I'm not sure why, but for some reason, that worked, and she left me alone for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Whoohoo! Another update! Sorry again for the long wait, I've been crazy busy, and lazy. But now I'm writing again so rejoice! By the way, this chapter is in Ez's POV. And I don't own most of the characters. Also, I know some of the characters are a little different from the original characters in the books, but I think I'm entitled to a little artistic creativity. In other words, I just can't stay with the same thing too long . I also realized I might have accidentally switched my writing style again, sorry if it was confusing. :/ Um. So. Yeah, apologizing again for the long wait, this summer I actually got out of the house and enjoyed myself on vacations and stuff. Also I am working on a new story as well. So please bear with me.

**Chapter 13**

I'm not quite sure when last night I feel asleep, but it was very late. I itched to write for most of the night, but was unable to. It seemed Tori was having as much difficulty falling asleep as I was. She keep tossing and turning on her bed and muttering things to herself. Even though she still thought I was asleep I was afraid to open my eyes to watch her. Her mattress springs squeaked with movement she had.

When sleep finally set in for me, it was a very light one. By the morning I had felt like all the sleep was doing was making me more tired. Karma's a funny thing, it can often be quite cruel in fact. I thought the day would have been a promising one-or maybe I had just hoped that. Maybe I had dreamed that entire would just forget what happened and could all forgive each other and kiss and make up, ok, now I know I definitely dreamed that part, but so what? Every girl's entitled to a fantasy or two. I mean, all personality aside, who wouldn't want to kiss him? He _was_ goregous.

I limped slowly down to breakfast in the morning, and much to everyone's surprise, sat down and began eating normally. Ryan wasn't there at breakfast this morning, which saddened me a little bit, for some reason. I was munching nonchalantly on some corn flakes when Andrew sat down next to me and sighed, "Ez, how are you? Are you ok?"

I looked up at him and for the first time, realized how quiet and tired everyone was. It seemed like no one in the entire house slept well last night, "I nodded to him, "I'm great, you really don't have to worry Andrew, it's takes a lot more than this to take me out of commission."

Apparently my cheerful tone did nothing to reassure him, as his ran a hand threw his hair and looked at the table for a moment. "Ez, I feel entirely responsible for this whole mess and I'm so sorry, I'll understand if you can't forgive me.."

He trailed off and blinked. Andrew thought I blamed him? I turned to him and spoke sharply, "Andrew don't dare blame yourself for a moment longer. You apologize and ask for my forgiveness when there was never anything to forgive. It was an accident, and accidents happen," my tone softened, "It was really my fault for being stupid and hiding in a giant tree. So please, don't apologize to me, it wasn't your fault."

By now the rest of the house was attempting to eavesdrop without being noticed. That made me want to smile a little bit, but I didn't because it would totally undermine the huge speech-ish thing I just gave Andrew. He smiled shakily at me and nodded, "I'll try."

I gave him a brilliant smile in return and hugged him, before shooting a look over my shoulder, "That goes for the rest of you as well. If I catch you blaming yourselves, once I'm 100% again, I'll personally kick your asses!"

I was met with a lot of hugs and chuckles after that, but the one person I really wanted to see, was no where in sight. I looked to Andrew, he seemed to choose that very moment to decide he wanted to try and avoid my gaze in a very guilty manor.

I glared at him, and only had one question, "Where?"

Andrew looked up at me a blinked, pretending that he didn't understand what I was asking, and I snapped, "Andrew you know damn well what I'm asking. So tell me now, before I go and find out myself."

He sighed and pointed to the basement. I shot him an annoyed look, but then made my way slowly down into the basement. I had to pause for a moment to let my eyes adjust to the lack of light.

He spoke while I was standing there looking at nothing, "Are you really a fool?"

I heard his voice sound behind me, but I didn't turn around, "Are you?"

He let out a pained laugh, "Stay there for a minute and I'll turn on the light."

I stayed still as instructed, mostly because my knee had suddenly developed a sharp pain, right under the knee cap. "No leave the lights off, just come to me."

He sighed, "Why are you so stubborn?"

His voice was edged with frustration, and I smirked, I knew I was going to get something out of him today, I shot back at him, "Well, ain't that the pot callin' the kettle black?"

I could of sworn I heard a small chuckle, before the sound of shuffled foot-steps told me he had decided to play by my rules today. I could him standing behind me, and I still didn't turn around. I knew what would happen if I did, he would close up immediately, there was something about talking to someone's back in the dark, that made him open up. I think it was because he could hide all of him insecurities, I couldn't see his face, read the pain, the sadness, self-hatred, and in that respect he could express himself more freely, without fear of judgement. He put his hand gently on my shoulder and winced, "You should sit," he sighed when I made no effort to move, and he added in worriedly, "Please."

So, I sat, we were making progress. I sat down gingerly on the floor, it was a pretty slow process, as most everything in my was still sore, and I refused to turn around so he could help me sit, however once I was on the floor, he sat down in front of me, and started rubbing my knee. The same feeling that tingled my arm the other night crept into my knee.

I looked down at where my knee was, and muttered curiously, "What are you?"

This time he did let out a bemused snort, "Same thing you are, just a little more skilled."

A scowled for about twenty seconds before I realized he wouldn't be able to see that, and that I would have to voice my emotions, "Care to elaborate Mr. Mysterious."

That got an all out chuckle, "You you're not the only one, a supernatural who's so different, they don't have a category for them. Granted we're few and far between, but we're out there. They call us benders. It's the only way they can explain how different we are. You see, we can see powers, well, if you train enough, you can. The reason they call us benders, is because we bend the powers we see to our wills. Haven't you ever wondered why you have a seemingly endless variety of powers? Or how your pyrotechnesis kicked in, only after you came here?"

I stared off in the dark, hard. "No."

"Really?" he was surprised.

I nodded, and then remembered, I still had to voice simple things, and spoke, "Really, I've been the outcast as long as I can remember. After being different for that long, you start to refuse to wonder why, and learn to just roll with the changes."

I noticed bitterly, that when I spoke, there was the smallest edge of pain in my monotonous voice. Ryan reached out and turned my head with his hand to face in the direction where his voice was coming from, and then at the last second withdrew his hand. I had the feeling he wanted to say something, but had decided against it. So I ventured with a little prompting, "Say it."

"What?" the confusion in his voice was genuine.

"I know you were about to say something, so say it." I taunted back.

I heard him draw a deep breathe, before he let it out slowly, "Did you want to know why Andrew brought me here?"

He had changed the subject. I could feel my face fall, he was shutting himself off again, "Yes."

I really wanted to say no. To ask him why he had changed the subject so quickly, what it was that he didn't think I could handle having tell me. Most of all, I wanted to help him to learn how to trust again.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Whoohoo! Another update! Sorry again for the long wait, I've been crazy busy, and lazy. But now I'm writing again so rejoice! By the way, this chapter is in Ez's POV. And I don't own most of the characters. Also, I know some of the characters are a little different from the original characters in the books, but I think I'm entitled to a little artistic creativity. In other words, I just can't stay with the same thing too long . I also realized I might have accidentally switched my writing style again, sorry if it was confusing. This chapter will be really long, as a sort of Halloween Holiday/ Sorry for the long time to update treat! Also, just to clarify, I starting writing this before I got the chance to read the last book (which has me begging for more if you were wondering) and so if I accidentally throw stuff in from those, sorry, and if I do it purposely I'll try to remember to warn you. I'd like to take a second (well, more like a line) here to thank all my lovelies who have reviewed this story, you guys's reactions made me laugh and want to keep writing so Yay to you! PLEASE NOTE! After the line in the story, line the one below, there will be a lot of inappropriate language. This is your warning, if you don't like cusses, don't read. I will not to release any important details in the portion. And now back to you feature presentation... ;)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Of course, there were a lot of things I wanted to do, that I realized I just would never be able to do. Unless Andrew knew someone with the power to walk on water, which, I doubt he did. So I'd settle for trying to get Ryan to trust me little by little. God knows I hated waiting for things, and that this would require a lot of patience, but over the years I've learned that you've got to let people do things at their own pace, regardless of what the thing is. Sure, it'd be easy for me to go into a field like psychiatry and just 'bend' the futures of all my patients so they heal fully and never have another issue, but life doesn't work that way. There's always an unknown factor in human life, one you can't control. People aren't just like experiments or equations, sure they all take time and effort to figure out, but there's never always one solution for 'x'. People function day to day, but they aren't functions. God, I must sound like a total geek right now, referencing my Algebra II class, but it just was the only way to explain this. I tried once to mess with fate, and it didn't end pleasantly.

There was an awkward pause in our conversation, so I prompted it a bit, "Why did Andrew bring you here?"

"To train you to fit in, I suppose. To help Chloe lose her shyness, fear and stutter; to piss Tori off so much she learns self control; to let Simon know that he is still a real sorcerer even if the experiments worked; and to show Derek how to be a kid again, I guess."

I could almost see him shrug, "You guess? You don't know?"

"To be honest? Nope, I don't know exactly why Andrew brought me here. I'm not even sure if he knows why he did. But I do know this, Ez you need to be careful. Our powers, they're things the Edison Group hasn't even begun to dream of, so we have to be careful, if they find out about us, Chloe and the others will be a thing of the past. Ya know why? 'Cause the Edison Group will start a witch hunt for benders." His voice was kind of mournful. But also aloof, like he was talking to a teenager and he was some sixty-year-old professor.

That pissed me off, for some reason. I mean who did he think he was? Coming off all high and mighty, like he knew every little thing? I could feel my face hardening and was kind of glad it was dark. Since it was dark, he couldn't tell I was frustrated. But some god or goddess up in heaven seemed to have a thing more making my life resemble something very not-heavenly, so he noticed my silence. "Ez?"

I stood up suddenly, "My name is Starr. No one calls me Ez."

He stayed sitting, which was a bright move on his part. I know I would have hurt myself more if he stood. I turned to leave, as I started up the stairs he said something to my retreating back, "I don't know what I did or said to upset you this time, but I'm sorry Starr."

I never even turned around, I just kept heading upstairs. And he stayed downstairs. That was how I needed things to stay for now. If he followed me, things would have been ugly. I walked up the stairs and almost straight into Tori who was boldly attempting to eavesdrop at the door. I shot her a look, "Lemme guess, couldn't rope Derek into doing it for you?"

She made a face, and started to defend herself saying she would never stoop to something like that just for the sake of information because she knew I would tell her when I was ready, but she stopped mid-sentence when she saw I wasn't buying it and stated, "It's lunch time, he wouldn't even stop to answer me, let alone get up from the table."

She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly and I laughed, it was exactly the sort of simple comedy I needed to brighten my mood. I could totally picture Tori prancing around the kitchen trying to get Derek to help her eavesdrop and Derek only grunting in between shoveling forkfuls of spaghetti into his mouth. And okay, my mind may have been exaggerating a little bit when it pictured him using two forks to eat, but come on, it was a funny mental picture-one which had me giggling so much the half-wolf himself came out to see what the fuss was about, having finished eating of course.

I'd be lying if I said he expression didn't make me laugh harder. It did, by a lot. It was a strange sight for him, I'll admit; walking into the hall to see me giggling like a fool on laughing gas and Tori just standing there sheepish and confused. Seriously it was a rare occurrence in this house, or so I presumed. It took me even longer to get my giggles in check once Derek raised an eyebrow to question what was happening, because Tori shrugged at that and then Simon came into view, with a bit of Alfredo sauce spilled on his jeans. The crotch of his jeans to be exact.

By this time I was laughing so hard I was close to peeing myself. And Tori was snickering at Simon's jeans too. Simon and Derek were both just confused which had me laughing harder. And I kept on laughing, until I got this really sharp pain in my side, and I ended up hissing in a giant breathe, that, regrettably, escaped no one's attention.

It seemed like Simon paled visibly at that, and Tori, God Bless her, actually looked worried about another fellow human for once in her life. All sarcasm aside, they were all worried and did force me to sit, even though I repeatedly told them I was fine and that there was no need to worry. I hope they won't worry like this forever. It'll get real annoying, real fast. I am so not the kind of person who likes people doting on them and worrying about them, when there is absolutely no cause for it.

* * *

Lunch and dinner were quite boring. There was no real drama to note of, unless you count my minor rant about how there was no good stuff to cook in this place and that Andrew needed to take me shopping ASAP so that we could all enjoy food that didn't come from a can, bag or box. He said he would eventually but for now this is what we have to deal with, because we were, after all, living with a half-million dollar run-away and another run-away who may or may not have a reward on her head.

I looked away at that remark. I hadn't exactly run away, per say, but I certainly hadn't had parental permission to come here so I guess he had a point, as much as I wish he didn't.

So that evening I threw a little caution to the wind, and let loose some of my competitive streak, playing cards with everyone. It genuinely shocked me that these kids didn't know how to play ERS or BS or even Spit! Honestly, where have these kids been living, the dark ages?

So what did I do? Well, of course I took pity on these poor, unfortunate souls, and taught them how to play BS first, "Okay, so the object of this game is to be the first to get rid of all your cards. You get rid of your cards by putting them in the center pile, in numerical order. Who ever has the Ace of Spades starts with that and the person next to them then has to put down any 2's they have. If they don't have any 2's they can put down any card, they just have to say it's a 2. And it'll go in order like that, the next person has 3's and so on. Once you get to King's, you start over with Aces'. The fun part of this game is where the name comes in. 'BS' stands for 'bullshit' and you can call it when you think people are lying when they put down their cards. So if Tori has 2's and say she put down two 2's, when in reality she put down one 3 and one 4, I can call BS and then she has to take the pile. But if I call BS and she wasn't lying, I have to take the pile. Everyone got that?"

Simon and Derek nodded, and Chloe looked hesitant, but it was Tori's reaction that spooked me. Her face was calculating, and then suddenly lit up, "Oh Yes! I remember this game! We played it before when we were little, and if the adults ever caught us, they'd put soap in our mouthes."

We both giggled at the memory and then I nodded, "Right on the dot, Tor!"

I started with the Ace of Spade so I put it on the pile first, face down, "Alright Tor, your turn."

She put down two 2's and Chloe giggled at that. God she was so innocent, I wanted to corrupt her so much, but at the same time I almost felt bad about it, since, she was so, _innocent!_

Simon was next for 3's and he seemed to fumble a bit, deciding on which cards to put down. It felt a little mean to call him out this early in the game, but I had all four 3's courtesy of Tori's deal. So I did what any seasoned player would do, "BS!"

Simon looked up confused, "I'm calling BS on you, did you put down a 3?"

He shook his head 'no', "Then the pile is yours."

I passed the pile to him and his ever present smiled faltered a little bit, "Don't worry, I have a feeling once Derek starts getting the hang of this, you won't be the only one getting called out."

He smiled at that. Chloe was next with 4's and then Derek had 5's. The game progressed smoothly, after a few times of me yelling out "Bullshit!", mainly to Tori, Derek caught on. I'm not sure if I'm the only one who noticed or not, but it seemed like Derek was totally counting Chloe's cards and calling BS for her so she wouldn't have to. Not that she would anyway. Although she did come close once, calling 'Bullpoopie' on Simon. It was a step in the right direction for her anyway. Of course me and Tor got really into it, whenever we were calling BS on each other, sometimes we'd sing it out of over enunciate it. I loved going "Tor, have you been playing in a field again, 'cause I smell BULLSHIT!"

That had Tori confused for a moment, before she doubled over in laughter, remembering the time when we were little and she convinced me to go play in the neighbors' field with her. She ended up falling into some cow poop and reeked the rest of the day. Her mother was so furious when she found out what happened I swear she turned purple. And Simon nearly did too, because he was laughing so hard after hearing the story.

All in all it was a great night, just a bunch of kids hanging around and screwing around like kids do. It felt great, it was so relaxing. Unfortunately, our game of BS ran too long, and so we didn't have time to play any other games, but I promised to teach everyone some other time. And with that we all headed to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so that last part really didn't have much for language. I was going to include the ERS story, which definitely would have had a lot of mature language, but the chapter was getting really long, so I decided to put it in another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed your extra long chapter treat, and I hope I get some wonderful review cookies for it. It's one am right now as I'm finishing it, so make my ego explode! XD And to any of you who might be worried about how my plot is straying and involving less and less of the regular cast, don't worry darlings, I still have many tricks up my sleeves!


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I am sooooooo sorry I haven't been able to update a lot, I've literally had half this chapter typed up sitting on my desktop for about six months, just waiting for me to be able to get to it. But here it is!

* * *

Lying in bed that night I had a lot to think about. You know the kind of thoughts that should have kept me tossing and turning all night while I tried fruitlessly to fall asleep? But the funny thing was they didn't. Once Tori shut the light off, I fell fast asleep and slept through the entire night. Not that I'm complaining at all because that was the best night of sleep I'd had in ages—I just found it kind of ironic, and it explains why now all the thoughts that should have bounced around my head last night are all vying for my attention like puppies who all want to play with the same toy; a toy I have the unfortunate luck of holding. Lovely, isn't it?

So I set off for breakfast hoping I could find some way or someone to distract myself—which may have worked if I wasn't the only one under twenty who was fully awake at nine o'clock in the morning.

I walked into the kitchen and rolled my eyes at Derek's usual gluttony, and he smirked, "Don't get your panties in a wad Starr, Andrew says as soon as everything checks out and he knows you don't have a reward on your head, he'll take you shopping and then I can have as much _good_ food as you can cook."

He licked his lips and scraped the bottom of his third can of soup, trying to get every last morsel. Seriously, this kid had a black hole for a stomach.

"Good! Then I'll finally have something to do all day!" I shot at him huffily.

And then Tori had to open her mouth, "You sure your back can handle that?"

Great, she remembered bad backs tend in my mom's side of the family. My own mother can't even bake by herself anymore. In the time it takes to make one batch of cookies her back would go from perfectly fine to being in so much pain she'd be laid up in bed for the rest of the day.

I hadn't quite inherited that yet, but too much cooking could be rough on anyone's back, especially if they just fell out of a tree. All eyes turned to me, so time to improvise, "Yeah, I'm sure it'll fine by then, you know it'll probably be a few weeks before Andrew Okay's it anyway. And hey look I'm already getting better; I could limp all the way down here without having to stop or turning white!"

I smiled sheepishly and shot Tori a warning glare which she immediately recognized and understood to mean if she got me on lock down before I even got the chance to cook, her food might just turn out to be grilled road kill. Or sushi, she hated fish with a passion, especially raw fish. And unfortunately, neither of those courses of revenge was beneath me.

So she just said, "Okaaaayy then, guess you got more of your dad's genes," and left the room.  
An awkward silence settled over the table after that as everyone finished their respective meals. I tried to sit quietly, as no one else seemed to be in a rush to break the silence, but I just couldn't, it wasn't in my incredibly sweet and lovable nature to do so. Instead I chose to break the silence myself, "So anyone up for cards again today? I can teach you guys some more games, we could throw on some music in the background too! Maybe even make some popcorn; ya know have a party for no reason!"  
At this point I think it would wrong not to admit that the eager smile I flashed after my proposal was totally meant to sucker them into agreeing with me, and man, did it work!

Tori, whose ego got fairly bruised when she kept losing, was the first one in for a chance at redemption, followed by Simon who always liked to hang with groups of girls. Derek shrugged and figured it couldn't do any harm so why not, and little Chloe joined in last, not wanting to be left out.

I'd also by lying if I didn't say I was pretty excited for our 'no reason' party. I think it might really help everyone forget they were trapped in this 'safe house' for a little while. So I sent Tori off to make the 'gourmet' popcorn we'd engineered when we were younger and Simon grabbed some playing cards as well as some poker chips and –for some reason—beads.

I gave him and odd look but before I could ask about the beads he shook his head and smirked. I sighed exasperated, and went off in search of my iPod. Finding it quickly in my room I paused on my way back at the basement door. There were five of us on board for our afternoon plans but I could think of a least two games hat needed even numbers.

That was all the persuasion I really needed, so I headed downstairs, not so subtly. It was pitch black once again but I knew he was down there, "Ryan!"

I called out his name again, "Look, I know you're down here so just answer me before I have to look for you!"

And still silence, if threats didn't work, bribery was my next choice weapon, "The sooner you answer me, and the sooner I'll leave you alone!"

I paused for a minute, and listened carefully, and still received no reply, so I started to worry, "Ryan?" I called out again, "Ryan, you're starting to scare me; I'm turning on the light, okay?"

After another minute of silence, I crept forward and found the pull-chord for the light. It couldn't cover the entire room in a bright light but it was strong enough for me to find Ryan passed out in the middle of the floor. In fact, I had almost stepped on him looking for the light.

I knelt and nudged him gently, he whimpered a little, "Shh, its okay Ryan."

I pressed the inside of my wrist to his forehead, and to my surprise, it was burning.

"Ez?" Simon shouted from the living room, "Where are you?"

Thinking quick, I shouted back, "Basement, I need help!"

Derek was the first to respond to my call; in fact he got there before Simon could even call back, "Are you okay?"

I motioned for Derek to cover his ears, so that he didn't go deaf from my shouting and replied, "I am but Ryan isn't!"

I heard a sound of disgust from Derek, "I suppose you want me to carry him upstairs?"

His voice made it clear to me that he didn't want anything to do with him, so I figured a little reverse psychology was in order, "No I was just being considerate, it's your choice after all; you, Mr. Big Bad Super Strong Werewolf, could carry him, or little me, could hurt myself again trying to do it all by myself."

He glared at me and then threw Ryan over his shoulder with a small grunt. I winced, he may be helping, but he sure wasn't being gentle. Derek motioned for me to go upstairs first as Simon and Tori showed up in the doorway. I bowed to him and then ascended the stairs making sure both boys came up behind me. Simon and Tori both frowned; and Tori voiced her confusion first, "You called Derek down there to help you take out the trash? Starr, I could have done that so much faster with an electricity ball."

I swear, English was a second language to Tori, sarcasm being her first. So I translated my response in boy body language and her native tongue, meaning I rolled my eyes at her, "Oh but Tori, dearest, I wouldn't want to risk you burning a fingernail—or the rest of the house."

Derek grunted and Simon chuckled, "Can we get moving, this idiot is a ton of dead weight."

Like Derek had any reason to complain, he was clearly the strongest one of us and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. I snickered at him before pushing my way out of the basement, with Derek following silently behind me.


End file.
